Prologues
by J-crusader
Summary: Three prologues, one decision. One-shot series ready for action.Each equally filled with the favourite couple of Mai-Hime/Otome, ShizNat. AU
1. One last hail

**A/N: **Tad sorry about this, but my craving towards writing one-shots have left me racked with ideas that I'm unable to continue with my on-going ones. Therefore I reach out to you readers to help me make a decision on which one-shot I should write first. Don't worry, I'll finish all three one-shots and my on-going ones, but first and foremost I really need to get over my cravings. So I hope all would help me in this! There will be a total of three prologues for the three different one-shots, the poll will be kept open until the end of the year so I look forward to your final decision! I hope I do not disappoint anyone, thank you for the hard work!

First of the prologues of my one-shot series, titled: One last hail. Set in Ancient Japan, Mai-Hime characters, ShizNat.

* * *

I always thought, wouldn't it be better if I was born a boy?

Sadly I was born a girl. I use to remember how my father complained to my mother that everything would be better if I was born a male. He wouldn't need to be working like an ox on the rice fields. I daren't look him in the eye, much to the expectation where I had the feeling he would strangle me and curse me that I was useless and all I that I was, was a burden to his family. A few months later, I never saw him again, with the exception of my mother crying in her room. She never told me, but I guessed as much that he had abandoned us. The rice fields which he had tended to were beginning to wilt and the harvest that he was to bring in was long gone. I stood at the edge of the field with hope of salvaging what ever that was left. However, all I set sight to was nothing but dead padi that swayed like wandering spirits during the festival of the dead.

Time after that was slow and steady, like that of a tortoise that made its way to the banks of the river. My mother took up a job at making hand made accessories by using flowers and different types and shapes of leaves. Garlands of them were sold widely on the streets of Kyoto. The ruling of the Shogun was long over and the coming of the Meiji Era was clam and peaceful. The warring states were long gone and battles were no more to be fought, but the system of class and status was still there, it was yet to be demolished in this Era that was ruled by lurking hunger. My mother being a street vendor wasn't one to be called of a great class compared to the samurai that still served the upper-class. She was usually spat upon but she struggled on silently to feed me and nurture me. She thought me from time to time the arts of making such fine and beautiful handicraft. Soon I could turn dandelions into a bracelet that I usually saw the women of class wear. However our family of two could barely stay alive especially when winter came and no one ever came out when the temperature dropped and the northern winds blew in.

Wouldn't it be better if I was born a boy? My father would have not left us to feed our pitiful selves and I would have been able to have made him proud when I worked with him in the fields. I was pulled into a miserable state when I realised that I was nothing but a burden to my family when I was born a girl and not a boy. However, maybe the great god Izanagi had heard my prayers and made the future a little smoother when one day I was mistaken for a boy when I was walking back to my mother after gathering the flowers she needed. I was quite shocked that I was mistaken as a male as I thought my long dark hair that was pulled into a low tail and my lean face would be seen as feminine; and I thought _I was_ correct. As days passed when I helped my mother with her work, people who came to buy these small handiwork often asked my mother why I was not working as apprentice of skills. My mother was quite shocked when she found out that I was often spoken of as a boy; so was I.

My mother told me not to worry, but I myself was not in any worry. I was happy in fact that I could lie about my gender, my chest wasn't that developed and as it was always covered by my thick woollen top; I realised that they was no key difference between a male or a female in me. My voice was rough and husky, my figure tall and strong, overall, I could pass as a male. I thought about registering as a cadet in the police force as I chanced passed a police post and saw a signage that read that they needed people for a workforce. My mother dismissed my thought I said I should focus on how we were to survive. She was very glum that day; I guessed I should have told her about the pay.

I thought Izanagi would keep my happiness for a little longer, but it seemed that he didn't want me to enjoy so much. On a hot summer day when the cicadas were shrilling loudly and the sky blue and clear of clouds, I realised that my mother was no where to be found. I had woken up in our old house all alone. I couldn't find her at the usual spot she sold her handicraft on the streets of Kyoto. Not until the commotion held in front of a government caught my attention. A huge crowd had gathered around the wooden fence that surrounded the open courtyard, everyone was silent and the atmosphere heavy with apprehension. I was caught unaware of what was happening, but something at the back of my head was urging me to find out what was with this silent commotion.

As I squeezed my way to the front of the crowd and reached out to grasp onto the wooden crossed poles, my ears picked up the stern voice that had finished his last sentence. My eyes narrowed onto four figures that kneeled under the hot sun, their hands were tied behind their backs with thick ropes, their head hung low. I could see their hair pulled away from their necks…I shivered. A man clad in deep blue that had just spoke rolled up a document and walked to in front of the four people and then I became oblivious to everything when I noticed that one of the people that were kneeling on the sandy hot ground was my mother. My eyes widened in horror as I watched four men dressed equally in the same dark blue march up to the side of the four people, they drew out their long swords from their scabbards and lifted them high above. I screamed out to my mother in terror and then everything happened in seconds.

The same dark green eyes which I shared the same the coloured looked up sadly towards my direction. I saw a flash of happiness within her eyes and saw her mouth a word which I could barely figure that she had said my name. Then after that I heard a hiss through the still atmosphere and her eyes went blank with all her other emotions. All I saw after that was blood. Red, red, blood; I thought I would not to have see blood gush out like the swelling river that ran through the Kyoto canals during the monsoon season. I was gripped with dread and I had lost my voice for a few days after I had seen such a sight. The image of that decapitation had been scared into my mind like an engraved wood print and at every sight of a samurai or an official with a sword; I would break out in cold sweat.

I soon found out that my mother had been a conspirator and had planned to over throw the current Meiji government with a few other conspirators. I kept my mouth shut and drew myself into seclusion. My eyes were peeled onto inspectors and policemen that patrolled the streets, I had the distinct features of my mother, I couldn't afford to be caught and be labelled as a danger to the government, and I needed to hide until things were settled. I ran into Kitayama Mountain and had luckily been graced by Izanagi's kindness that I was able to find a small abandoned shrine. The interior was still strong and sturdy and I soon made it into my house. My surroundings were filled with the fine green bamboo that was soon dominated with the tall cedar trees that grew on this quite mountain.

I had to live on my own; no one was there for me. Then all of this wouldn't happen if I was a boy, I insisted on that fact.

I survived on wild hares and other small animals that had fallen into the traps that I had set regularly when I started to live like a hermit in the mountain, wild fruits and herbs were to my liking too as time passed. Yet the rays of the goddess Amaterasu shined onto me one day when I found a broken wooden rickshaw that was left on the side of the pathway that ran through Kitayama. I inspected it to find that that only thing broken was the wheel and everything and especially the cart was still intact. The seat was still fitted with a comfortable cushion. The top shade was still curved and no damage could be seen, expect for a few scratches here and there. The handle that stretched out from the cart was still yet to be broken. I gave a good look at it and back to the tall cedar trees, and I thought…

It wouldn't hurt if I tried.

I was somehow able to get the sturdy rickshaw back to my small house and I started my work on the broken wheel. I realised that I was to make a new set of wheels if I wanted a ride to be smooth, I couldn't have to uneven wheels; it would make travel very uncomfortable. I measured with whatever I had with me and found out that I indeed should have taken up an apprenticeship under a carpenter; my mending work here would be so much easier. Months passed from the spring I had found the broken rickshaw to a coming winter. I had turned from a small tiny girl to a very different grown-up adolescent. I had cut my hair to a suitable and manageable length and left it untied. My face was now toned with the sun and palms rough from the tedious hunting and repairing work I did from dusk to dawn. My limbs were getting strong and stiff that soon I realised I deserved to let all my muscle relax and get a good soak in hot water.

When the last brown leaf had fallen from the towering trees, I had completed repairing the rickshaw, along with the many failures that had come along. I had finished sanding down the wood of the handle bar and it looked as good as new. I stared at 'my' masterpiece and gave out a breath of content. A quick thought came into mind when I watched from high above the travellers that passed through the pathway of Kitayama out of Kyoto. I could sell the rickshaw away to get a good amount of money that I could use to pamper myself after years of seclusion, I was still considered an age of pampering; am I yet to become a woman. I realised I had to hurry as I had to sell my rickshaw before the harsh cold winter struck Kyoto.

After I had washed my old woollen shirt and dirty pants, I pulled over my dark yukata. I was dressed and ran my fingers through my hair before pulling it together into a tail that was tied at the base of my neck. I tied a thick cloth over my neck to keep my chest and neck area warm in the cold whether of the closing autumn. I got together two heavy wooden blocks and tied them together with a loose string; I used it as a weight to hold down the front when my hands were not on the handle. I found it useful as I could easily undo them and hang them around my neck; they weren't as heavy as I thought they would be.

As I was ready to leave, I checked my house and I smirked as I knew that no one would be able to even get in safely; my traps were something I found that even bandits disliked. Then I pulled the wooden rickshaw and head back to Kyoto. I found my speed to Kyoto fast and smooth; the rickshaw didn't give me any problems. In my hands, I found pulling it as light as a feather and I realised that maybe all the work I had been through by living alone had become a benefit.

I left my house in the evening, I would not need to get caught with the after work traffic that usually built up in the pathway of Kitayama. The air had stilled and the cricket chirps could be heard clearly as I slowly got to the main road when the hour of the chicken had passed. I could hear the loud sound bell from the capital that brought upon the hour of the dog. It was soon to be morning. I caught some sleep in the rickshaw when I found a peaceful spot between the trees that was little off the main road; I started again when I heard the bell strike at the hour of the tiger. I could reach Kyoto by early morning.

As I neared the entrance of Kyoto, sudden apprehension gripped me and I faltered slightly. Luckily, no one was around then, the sun had yet to rise and I took a dreadful step to near the entrance to Kyoto. The terrible memories of the past flooded my mind and I gulped awkwardly as I passed the guards, I had hoped that the events of the conspiracies were long forgotten over the years that I had fled. I feared them and suddenly the real fear struck me when the entrance guards stopped me, the sword tucked neatly between his belt clinked and I shuddered. He sternly asked me where I had come from, I stuttered and I started to sweat in the cold. I felt terrible. Luck arrived swiftly when the other guard came up to behind him and eased him away saying that a rickshaw puller would be already so tired. I gulped, it seemed that I was still easily mistaken; the guard that stood in front of me narrowed his eyes and pulled aside and motioned me to continue. I gave a low bow before pulling the rickshaw with me in Kyoto; the other guard had just saved me.

The streets of Kyoto hadn't really changed; just that everything was just a little neater here and there. There was the addition of a few more streets and bridges that stretched over the main canal. The sky was cloudy and the sun's rays were yet to illuminate the streets, the air was still and I was constantly easing out warm breaths to keep my face warm. By the time I had finally made my way to the main street, after much confusion to the new paths, I had heard my stomach growl loudly; I should have brought something along from the forest. As I rounded the first corner and the sun had still yet to shine, I caught sight onto a long white steam drifting out from a shop that was snuggled cosily at a corner. A mouth watering aroma wafted around me and I realised that I hadn't smelt such a good fragrance for a long while. Without much thought, I had pulled myself there with my rickshaw. Peering through the main door, I lifted the blue cloths that hung from above and I caught sight onto light lilac eyes that had caught my hungry stare.

Soon I came to know her as Tokiha Mai.

That is another story to be told. Mai had mistakenly me as a male and I was gifted a bowl of ramen because of that. She slapped herself on her head when she realised she had been fooled by my appearance and it seemed that it wasn't her first time being fool by looks; she didn't throw the chopping knife at me when I told her the truth. I laughed with her. I was quite amused by her cheery character. She had told me to come back again when I had the time, but I realised that once I had sold my rickshaw, I wouldn't be coming back to Kyoto again. I had promised her that I will come back to pay, I ignored her protest when I exited her store at the first cock crow.

By the time I heard the last cock crow, I had seemingly found myself lost again in the maze of Kyoto. People had already started to filter onto the streets; I had to avoid them dearly, in fright that one would come to me and ask for a ride. I travelled down an unusually quiet street when suddenly I heard a voice that apparently wanted my attention. I turned my head to fine a middle-aged man standing patiently at the foot of a tea house. He had fine white hair and abnormally pale skin, his eyes were of the colour of blood and his face crossed with lines of tiredness. I had wanted to ignore him, but at the sight of the matching pair of swords at his belt, I shuddered and turned round to him. As I tugged my rickshaw with me towards him, I had a bad feeling of going to him. Little did I know I had stepped into a terrible mess, which made everything around me turn so blur, that I thought I had lost my sanity.

Things around me seemed so float, so I thought I had died…to become someone else.

A boy perhaps.

**A/N:** Two more to go, Keep this one in mind!

Then again,

Cheers!


	2. Let the Prince rise

**A/N:** Second in line for the prologue of my one-shot series, Titled: Let the Prince rise. Alternate universe, Mai-Otome characters. ShizNat.

* * *

Let's be frank.

I'm a _mere_ devil. Those with the black rigid wings, horns and the pointed tails accompanied with sharp claws that tear things into shreds. Unlike her, I'm tainted with dark blood, the glory of being demonic, let Lucifer be by my side. My canines are as sharp as one can call a vampire blunt, my eyes seem to burn seemingly live things to the ground and I hardly can say I eat shit.

Let me be more frank.

I was sick of sitting down and tired of walking through hell. I was bored of hearing Lucifer throw a tantrum and I was starting to get lazy by just watching the other devils arrogantly boasting about whom they raped today or the day before. I was getting weary of everything that I urged to fly and land on the forbidden plains of heaven. I was sure Lucifer will have me sitting back on fire if he found out that his daughter went roaming the streets of heaven. I would pleased if I was only able to do that, sadly I was forced to stay in this blasted pit to only have the chance to look up from time to time to eye the white clouds above this burning hell hole.

I would listen to Lucifer drone and drone, and drone till he has nothing else to spit over the table. My legs would be propped up in an irregular manner to show my discontent and Lucifer would seemingly take no notice of my boredom. He would then come up with something to drone about, and it will somehow lead to the topic of claiming heaven. Hell, it's already in a bloody mess down here and he wants to tear the pure white place into darkness, I'm sure God would be laughing at his spiteful idea. I'll laugh along. He continues to drone. Sometimes droning about how the devils are having a good time, sometimes about how things are happening in hell, and sometimes even talking about letting me have his place after he claimed heaven. I just snorted and looked at my claws, I realised that it hasn't touched blood yet. I find myself to lazy to even try going around terrorising hell, Lucifer wants me to become aggressive, fearful… Hell like I even want to.

Once, suddenly, he told me once that he wanted me to go to heaven, seemingly taking notice of how I always looked above. I found out he was trying to use my want to leave hell to roam heaven as a cover up to help him terrorise. He laughs in vain as I simply agreed to his nonsense. I could stretch my wings that I barely use, rake my claws is some wooden boards here and there and get chased by the guards of heaven around the streets. I think I'll get to see God himself if I were to set some chaos to heaven. Hell, I wasn't that type.

Sometimes I really wonder why I was born a devil.

Lucifer chased me out of bed that day. Hell was quite hot that day, every other devil wanted to tag along with me to see heaven, hoping to cause some destruction. I kicked up a fuss at the commotion and Lucifer got angry, and without a word, sent my sorry ass out of hell to heaven. He tore at me as he said that I only could come back until I had brought about the fear in heaven, I remarked and said I would return by dinner. He and his foolish plans of claiming heaven, sending his lazy daughter to do something he wants. I wondered briefly why Lucifer didn't go by himself since he was the bad ass devil of hell, then I realised that I had forgotten he hated the light that heaven had that was always shining ever so brightly. Hell wasn't bright despite the fires, it was practically dark that I had to carry my own lighter around to even find where my fingers were, that's why the dead always got raped, it pity them.

I slipped up into heaven easily, the pearly gates isn't always the way in. Hell, it had so many loop holes in those clouds that I flew in without much resistance, despite the clouds that I had stuck onto my body. Hell, it was quite uncomfortably soft! The strong smell of something hit my nose as I quickly walked into the fields opposite the city of heaven. Nonetheless I set sight onto a billion flowers that bloomed in a myriad of colour, hell; I shouldn't have come in spring. I almost got a migraine from just looking at the whole spectrum of colours before me eyes. The only colour is saw in hell was red and black and a lot of different shades of those two colours, hell, Lucifer should change his colour scheme to something more enticing.

I had brought my cape with me and my flat cap to hide my wings, my tail and my horns. My boots that clicked on the properly paved streets made all the angels stare at me, hell I couldn't help it, it was a habit I couldn't kick. My eyes were something different to them, it seems that green wasn't a popular colour, so was the colour blue. I didn't even know where the hell my hair colour came from, Lucifer had pale yellow hair, and I don't even know who my mother was. I've realised that they prefer white since most of them are dressed elegantly with layers of that innocent, unlike my contrasting colour black. I grunt and as I realise that I've been leaving a trail of fire, and everyone is looking at me oddly. I hurriedly turned into one of the narrow streets when I notice a pair of men that looked like the guards that patrolled the area. I wondered why they even needed guards in this safe and peaceful place. I growled.

I managed to stop the trail of fire from coming out from my footsteps and I hurriedly dashed out of the narrow street when I saw a guard walking into my direction, I realised I shouldn't have run, now their chasing me. Their wings outmatched mine; their huge white wings that were covered in soft feather could easily overtake me in a fold. Their halos above their head gleamed in the sunlight, it dazzled me somewhat. I retracted my claws when I scratched around a corner and this was when I almost disrupted a procession.

Everyone around me screamed when I ran right straight into them, I knocked into some of them, staining their white attire black and here and there. They should ask Lucifer for the apology if they want to complain about dirty clothes, I couldn't really remember when I last took a bath. I caused a mess as I held my flat cap on my head and my other hand to keep my cape on me. The procession commanders yelled at me and I caught eye onto the angel that sat on the palanquin, his corn coloured eyes narrowed at me when I growled back in defence. He made me feel uneasy. I continued to run but when I heard the flapping of wings above me, I quickly darted back to where I came from; it's a tactic of mine to make them turn around to chase after me, turning when flying is quite tedious. It seemed I had caused some 'destruction' in heaven, I'm sure Lucifer would be 'pleased', I heard the guards with a few more shouting at me to stand down.

I reached back to the procession and I caused another ruckus, more angels from the procession drew some kind of rod out and tried to hit me, and I thought heaven was weapon free. Hell, it was as bad as hell. I ran through the messy procession and I slipped out into a clean alley to find myself at the face of a girl.

Her face was the colour of pearl peach fruit and her light brown hair cut neatly just beyond her shoulders. I was taken aback when I caught sight on her dark eyes. I didn't know whether it was really the colour of red as it darkened with an unknown emotion at the sight of me. I ended looking straight into dark russet that sent a tantalising feeling throughout my body, it the first time I shuddered and felt my veins pulse with an unknown force. Her white wings were folded neatly behind her back and her halo shined in spectacular brightness, it looked as if she polished it more than once. I heard my laboured breathing and the loud yells that were running down the alley. I looked at her once more and I felt a burning desire emit from her, I shivered again as it rocked my body. Hell, it was something I couldn't forget. Then my ears picked out a clear sound of the guards and the flapping of wings soaring close. Then I gulped as I saw her part her fine lips.

Resisting the urge to push her against the wall, I pushed her aside and tore my cape off my shoulder as I spread my rigid black bat wings and took to the sky. I heard a faint gasp and I held onto my flat cap as I tore through the clouds, I daren't look back into those mesmerising red eyes. Eyes I thought I would only see in Hell. On Lucifer, I swear that she made me insane. The guards were on my tail even when I passed the boundary that led back to hell, they only stopped when the black fires leaped up at them. They returned without a burn and I flew back looking dead.

I retuned for the expected scolding from Lucifer. He lectured me that I shouldn't be running like a fool in heaven, I should have taken the opportunity to strike and cause chaos, he knew of my power and smacked my head for having too much pity on such foolish creatures. I grunted as he told me that I should have handled things more wisely. Then things started to get weird when during Lucifer's droning, my mind would drift of returning to the clouds. Then her face would pop in my mind and Lucifer would somehow break that image as he would slam his fist onto the table claiming of thinking about another great topic to drone about. I would curse inwardly as I realised that her image was shattered to bits and I had a hard time of fixing it back. Her breath that I could feel against my face was cooling and her… Damn it, I was getting horny.

I couldn't really visually picture her, but I could somehow feel her out. That one look was all I needed to get her curves etched in my mind. Hell, I could even dream of raping her. Now that was something I wouldn't dream off, things were getting wrong. I was looking at the clouds above most of the time, building my castle in the air…apparently with only her inside. Lucifer evoked the idea during dinner that he should personally go the heaven to start his conquest, I choked over my food and I apparently spat it over him. He roared at me, saying that I wasn't to follow. I simply allowed him to do so, saying that it was impossible to even start causing chaos with such tight security; before Lucifer can even claim to everyone in heaven who he is suppose to be, I'm sure God will have him wrapped, knocked and sent back to Hell.

He planned to start he personal invasion onto heaven soon and it popped into my mind when I was day dreaming about her that if he invaded Heaven and unleashed his full wrath, there will no more her. Damn, hell, some minor devil would rape her if heaven became hell. That I couldn't allow! I managed to persuade Lucifer to postpone his 'so called' invasion into heaven for a while longer; I wanted my fantasy to come true first before he did something. She was to be safe, or hell personally would feel my fury. Lucifer agreed half heartedly, I'm sure being his only daughter was something to use.

I thought of taking the risk to go back to heaven to have my way with her; however I took that back when I realised that will only make me more open to more guards. Then I started to sit at the boundary that separated heaven and hell, hoping to be able to find her with my eyes. Unexpectedly, I would see her stand or sit near the gates that overlooked hell, our eyes would meet and I feel the same rapture she gave me. Her eyes would linger and I would always see those pink lips part as if wanting to say something. Until one day, I found her being escorted away by the same man I saw sitting on the palanquin, she didn't look happy when he arrived… then I felt the traffic system in my body go green.

Hell, Lucifer's invasion could wait forever.

--

New Tokyo was bustling with activity that I hardly realised that she was standing in the crowd, not until I notice the dark worn out coat she wore that made her stand out. Snugly fitted on her head was her old flat cap that I always saw her with. Her eyes were already on me when I caught her standing across the street; she could stand there for hours until Reito came to pick me up. I thought she was stalking me, but I realised that, wouldn't that me also a culprit too? I was allowing myself to be gazed by those dark forest green eyes. I shuddered every time she passed me a lopsided smile, my face would burn slightly and I had to force myself to keep my mask in tact. I could not afford my feelings to show openly, especially in New Tokyo. Her eyes would gleam whether night or day, rain of shine, it would shine only for me as I would notice. The moment she saw Reito come by me, her eyes would lose its mighty colour and she would turn to disappear to somewhere I knew I wasn't allowed to go.

Reito warned me. He always warned me, that it was for the good of me. It was suffocating that I hated it terribly, everything was masked, and people were disillusioned by the current rule that everything in New Tokyo was prefect. I strained myself to even laugh at such a lie, everyone was thought to lie, I realised that even I was lying to myself. I choked on my tea when she started to walk towards the coffee house I was in, was she really this daring? Unlike me, I could wait forever until I deemed time was worthy for me. Her eyes never left me even when she crossed the road to the store and I started to shiver. I found the same feeling from when I had first met her throb within me. I felt my heart race a little as I took in more of her face, my lips parted to let an uncontrolled whimper course out and my vision haze with some unknown emotion.

Then I was blocked by a body and looked up to see Reito eyeing me.

* * *

**A/N: **One more choice to go before you make a decision!

Then again,

Cheers!


	3. And I was the concierge

**A/N: **The last prologue of my one-shot series, titled: And I was the concierge. Set in metreopolitian Japan, all incidents are based purely on fiction, if it had occured in real life, it is purely coincidental. Mai-Hime characters. ShizNat.

* * *

My job is easy and simple. I just need to be a little bit stronger to make things easier for me, but I realised if I continued on with this routine of mine, I wouldn't have a problem building up these small biceps. I laugh at my stupidity once in a while, I don't really know how long I would be able to keep my position, I'm sure my boss would be able find someone much stronger to lift all these luggage in and out of this grandeur place. I'm not all that tall and muscular to start it off, top it off that I'm not even a boy to begin with.

I sigh.

I have been in this service for about four years. I've been running up and down the corridors, sometimes making the beds if the room service wasn't done on a certain level which was most unlikely; sometimes becoming the waitress at the dining area situated on the forty fifth level if the business men came at an influx. Sometimes I was even helping out back behind the counter passing the people their room keys but that only happened when the administrator was out of action. However most of the time I was outside the lobby at the drive way with the concierge. That was why I was always needed strength, because I helped with the luggage that came with the tourist and the guest that stayed at this very well known hotel: The Ritz-Carlton, Tokyo.

There were the only the two of us, one on the left of the doors and the other on the right. I always stood on the left, so I always caught the car that drove into the drive way a second later than my partner. Tate Yuuichi is my partner, working together as the porters, since he is the male; he usually carried the luggage in while I tended to the guest. However when he fell on leave, he would be replaced by Masashi Takeda, another concierge that bothered me practically every second while we on duty. When I worked with him, I did the luggage while he did the tending, I do not know why that man couldn't handle such a simple thing. No wonder why he was always stuck with the lift duty. Yet…I wondered myself why they put a female like me on luggage duty. Our uniforms were made for every season, spring had one, summer, autumn and not forgetting winter. However the hats that we wore were always the same, the classic captain's hat that was tinted with my favourite colour of dark indigo. I never gave a second thought of how ridiculous I looked in my uniform even if it did not, but I always thought how dashing I could look in it. On the same line, Yuuichi always used it when he flirted with the receptionist, the red-head, Tokiha Mai. She is around the same age as me, working here longer than I if I recalled correctly. She is friendly, caring, kind and the epitome of cheerfulness. Her aura of bright orange cannot be mistaken when you're around her, I could even sense it when I was a mile away from her.

The flooring of the hotel is marble, so the squeaks and taps of shoes and heels could always be heard in the rush hours, however when it came and went, that sound would not be heard as much in the extravagant lobby. From where I stand outside on the drive way, I'm able to sight set on the distant Tokyo tower; Yuuichi sometimes dreams of going there with Mai, he says it quite loudly for my ears to hear; sometimes I don't even know if it is really for me to hear. The Ritz-Carlton in Tokyo is said to have the best views of the Tokyo since it has 360 panoramic vistas of Tokyo. I usually hear the guest saying how magnificent the Tokyo tower looked at night when metropolitan Tokyo lit up in dazzling lights. I wish I was to see it one day, but by the time I am able to, I think I would be having my eyes dragging close after a hard day's work.

Since I work in Tokyo's Roppongi District, the city's entertainment, diplomatic and business hub; the regulars I have arriving at the drive way are usually the same faces. The one man I would always meet would be Mister Seta Kanzaki, the wealthy business man that ran the even outstanding Kanzaki Kokyukoki Manufacturing Cooperation. I only knew that this business specialised in making gears for different types of wares, especially marine gears. It is an established and well-known company in Japan that it had broaden its view to the east. Mister Kanzaki comes regularly in the winter and every year he spends his holidays in the heart and soul of Japan in the luxury of The Ritz-Carlton. I did not know what he did but he did something that was worth it and he enjoyed it that he came back practically after his very first stay. I've been seeing him for the last four years.

He remembers me because of my unusual hair colour. He told me on the very first day I met him when I showed him the way through the doors to the lobby. He told me it was unusual for him to see a fine shade of midnight blue on my head full of hair, what made him even more surprised was that a girl like me was to take on the role of the concierge. He was impressed and he tipped me when he left two weeks later. When he came back, he seemingly remembered about me and asked for me to tend to him, after that, things went as it is. Winter was here and I am prepared for another meeting of Mister Kanzaki.

He was unpredictable when it came to who came along with him; it shocked both Yuuichi and I, sometimes even Mai, which is something I would come to later. He came alone on his first stay; he came with his wife on the second, his son on the third and his whole large family on the fourth. I didn't expect so many people to be flooding the hotel that day and Mai didn't expect him to book the whole level of level 52, which meant all the suites on that level that included the expensive Club Carlton Suite. I did not know where the amounts of money came from but it certainly did come when it came for him to play for the bill. I was shocked; I lived in an apartment that I myself couldn't handle the simple expenses of living normally. I wouldn't be shocked if my guess that he was a billionaire.

Yuuichi told me that he would be on leave the day that Mister Kanzaki would arrive and that Takeda would be filling on him. I felt like taking leave on that day too when I heard that the foolish boy would be taking over Yuuichi, but I chucked it aside when I realised that I couldn't have another leave so soon as I gave one away because of a simple cold that faithful autumn morning. Mai told me, when I took a break inside for lunch, that Mister Kanzaki had oddly requested for only two rooms to be booked. She added that he requested for the Ritz-Carlton suite and one Presidential suite. I assured her that maybe he was only brining someone important to him, like his family or simply just his wife and his children. Mai gave me a peculiar look and said that no one booked the Ritz-Carlton suite if it was just for a holiday; it was usually requested when something special was going to happen. I shrugged it off that something special would be happening because nothing special ever happened for or to me. Yuuichi grinned it off and Nao the waitress for dining laughed at me. I just ended up standing outside sulking, hoping that the day would pass quickly.

* * *

The sun had set behind the horizon and the lights above me had been turned on not long ago at the moment of diminishing sunlight. Takeda blew a breath into his gloved hands while I swayed on my stand as I watched the car of the previous guest get driven off by Kazuya, our valet service driver. I was standing on the right this time so I saw the cars that zoomed past the hotel and down the road of Akasaka in the Minato district. Snow had not fallen in Tokyo for such along time and I wished that it would just for me on this boring day with an idiot like Takeda. My eyes shifted up and down on the drive away in front of up and I heard Takeda take another breath out into his hands. Then I felt a weird sensation irk in my body and I jerked my head up to eye the street. Takeda said something to me but I ignored it as I narrowed on a familiar looking car that was driving towards the hotel. I quickly looked at my wrist watch and I shot at Takeda to stop heating his hands. He whined and I nudged him freely before I stood rigidly. Takeda noticed me and followed suite. Soon, as I expected, a fine Benz coloured with the sparkle of bronze pulled up onto the drive way of the hotel and made its way to us

Takeda choked on something and I eyed the car as it pulled in front of the entrance in a slow stop. The windows as usual were polarised so I couldn't see who was inside but I was sure Mister Kanzaki was inside; he was never late on such occasions. As Takeda and I gave a nod at each other, I felt something pierce through me and I shuddered momentarily before I stared suspiciously at the passenger window. Kazuya had returned from the previous valet parking and had came out to take on his usual routine. I had swiftly went to the boot of the Benz while Takeda had opened the passenger door with grace. I pressed the button that released the boot cover and lifted it over with ease to settle my eyes on suitcases of such exquisite quality. I heard the fine yet old rough voice of Mister Kanzaki as he stepped out of the car; I felt the weight lift as he stepped out. Takeda bowed lowly and issued a greeting as Mister Kanzaki laughed heartily at the warm greeting Takeda gave. He scanned the area and immediately took notice that I was not in his field of vision, and he called out in surprise,

'May I ask where Miss Kuga is?'

Takeda wanted to answer but I reacted much more quickly than he could,

'Here I am, Mister Kanzaki.'

He met my eyes and I bowed lowly. He passed me a wide smile and I took in his ageing features. His hair was now cropped short and colouring grey, while his bread was trimmed neatly and his eyes, corn-coloured eyes showing years of tiredness. His plain white suit gleamed under the warm beige light of the drive way and his sturdy walking stick by his side. He walked over to me and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder, while I gave him a meek smile,

'How has it been my lad? Has everything been going smoothly?'

I gave a curt nod and he pulled back to look at me,

'My, you have grown since the last I was here.'

I felt my cheeks flush at such a simple compliment and I hastily bowed in acknowledgment. Takeda noticed the communication and coughed to get the attention of Mister Kanzaki, Takeda's words rang in the winter air,

'Mister Kanzaki, I'm sure you are cold in this winter atmosphere. Please, this way.'

He swung open the door as I felt the warm air of the lobby surge outwards to engulf us. Mister Kanzaki passed me another smile as he walked towards the opened doors,

'I will talk to you some other time Miss Kuga.'

I took my eyes of the old man with his walking stick and returned my focus to the luggage in the boot. I clutched tight onto the handle as I lifted the two heavy cases from the boot. I heaved and huffed a breath out as I carried them to the trolley by the side. I saw another pair of legs take off from the car as I came back to the boot once I was done with the first two. I stopped to check who was it and was greeted by a charming smile of Mister Kanzaki's son, Reito. His corn-coloured eyes caught mine and I gave into a quick bow. He stood tall with his contrasting black suit lined with red at the edges, his face smooth and his charcoaled hair short and neat. His polished shoes shined under the light and I compared how it won over my boots that I wore with my uniform, my boss would have scolded me how it didn't shine as it should like Reito's. He passed me another fine smile as he watched me lift a heavy suit case from the boot, I clutched it with both hands and he pointed over to me, his voice rich,

'My father speaks highly of you. Now I know why he does.' He paused and closed his eyes as he grinned, 'You are the first female concierge that can handle such heavy weight.'

I thought that was a compliment, however when it ran into my ears thoroughly, it didn't seem like one. I looked at him impassively as he gave me another smile of his; I brushed it off and turned to walk. When I placed the heavy case down on top of the first two, I saw Takeda rush out of the building to tend to Reito, Kazuya was waiting patiently by the driver's door; and oddly, Reito reached out a hand to the open door. My eyes narrowed as I briskly walked back to the boot to take out the last case. As I walked past the door, I heard Takeda gasp and I surprisingly saw a hand from within the car reach out to take up Reito's offered hand. I turned the case a round before I lifted it up and I saw a smile grow on Reito's face as he stepped back to allow whoever that was in the car to come out.

The hand that was placed gently on Reito's large palm was smooth and coloured with the colour of peach pearl; unblemished and silken. It looked like it belonged to a goddess, something that looked so artificial, supernatural yet so real. I quickly placed the case on the top of the other cases and turned to meet the unpredictable guest of Mister Kanzaki. I felt the weird sensation build up within my body again as I looked on with my green forest eyes.

I gulped as I walked pass the door to the boot to close it shut as I did I breathed in a deep scent of flora, something that reminded me of flowers of the spring, like cherry blossoms mixed with lavender, jasmine and so much more…it smelt like tea actually. It was enriching, refreshing…yet somewhat dead in a way, that there was something missing in this scent to make it absolute. I heard a gasp from Takeda and Kazuya as my eyes finally settled onto the figure that stepped out of the Benz.

Her hair was light and had the hue of light brown that it matched beautifully to the wisteria coloured kimono that was sewn with beautiful patterns of the oriental chrysanthemums, flower of the Royal Tokugawa Shogunate. Her hair was tied high, tail long as it dropped below her shoulders as it curled slightly at the ends. It was topped with a beautiful kanzashi that hanged with two blank maneki and twin mochibana. Her fringe was neat and it allowed crimson eyes to gaze forward. Her smooth legs were quickly covered as she stood up, her kimono bottom sliding over to hide them. Her face was smooth and her lips pink, gleaming with what I thought was lip balm. Takeda said that it was probably lipstick.

I slammed the boot shut and walked rigidly towards to stand at the door and then and there I felt the same piercing sensation shoot right through me. Reito turned once the lady was out of the car and walking towards the door. Takeda quickly closed the door after them and Kazuya hurriedly got into the car as the driver came out to walk to the side. I gave a low bow to the lady as she walked past me with Reito in tow, her steps were light and quick and her scent of tea engulfed me as she stopped right before me. I looked up and met with a solid gaze of this fine lady and I tried hard not to look away, Takeda came to the left of the door and looked hesitantly at me. I noticed him before I passed her a grin and pulled into a bow. Takeda and I called out unanimously,

'We wish you a pleasant stay.'

As I pulled up, our eyes kissed again and she smiled mischievously at me before she brushed a hand across mine as she followed Reito that had already walked pass us into the lobby. I felt that sensation again, and I flushed. I breathed out a long breath once she was out of my sight. Takeda blew into his hands once he had shut the doors, the still atmosphere once again taking over us. I looked on as trolley that had been rolled in after they had entered; the last case had been exceptionally light for some reason. The fool looked over at me when he noticed that I was staring blankly at the drive way, and he spoke out gruffly, I ignored his comment and swayed on my post again.

I looked gloomily at the dark sky and said to no one in particular,

'It's going to be a long winter.'

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to vote on which one-shot, out of the three, you would like to read. Refer to my homepage if one would like to see what is happening to my stories, I post weekly updates there. Thank you all for the hard work and I look forward to your decisions! Those who don't have an account are free to pop a message to tell me your decision.

Then again,

Cheers!


End file.
